Entre Café y Pasteles
by Anette-lizzie
Summary: Mundanos preparando café, mundanos comiendo pasteles, mundanos trabajando en cafeterias, Alec lightwood trabajando en una cafeteria.. Esperen.. ¿Que? Magnus descubrirá que sucedio después de su ruptura y Alec deberá proteger su corazón pues el brujo a vuelto, y esta vez quiere quedarse!
1. Chapter 1

Había estado mirando detenidamente el café en sus manos por más de 5 minutos y todavía no despegaba la mirada de este. Esa mañana había recibido un mensaje en mi móvil que me tenía bastante nervioso.

Isabelle no había perdido el contacto y tampoco Jace, a pesar de las amenazas que sabía que estaban recibiendo por parte de la clave o de mi padre mismo. Mama seguía su ejemplo pero lo hacía de manera más discreta, solía enviarme mensajes con izzy e incluso escribirme cartas al departamento que ella me había comprado para que no me faltase nada ayudada con mis hermanos.

Estaría en la calle si no fuera por ellos, así que les debía todo el respeto y amor posibles. Nunca habría tiempo suficiente para agradecerles la ayuda en el momento más terrible de mi vida.

- Ey, ¡ojos azules!.. ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿El café te habla? – una voz juguetona le insto a voltearse con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Lo lamento, me distraje un poco Caroline – le entregue los cafés y ella me sonrió para luego ir a despacharlos.

- ¿Que te sucede cariño?, te veo demasiado distraído osito –

Me sonroje ante el apodo y voltee a ver al chico que repartía pasteles y dulces por doquier desde la barra a mi lado.

- Nada Janvier, solo que... esta mañana recibí un mensaje de mi hermana.

- Oh... ¿ese bombón sexy que tienes por hermana o el dios griego que tienes por hermano? ¡Menudos genes que tienen tú y tu familia! – Janvier me sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, había intentado coquetear conmigo desde el primer día que llegue a este lugar pero pronto había notado que solo seriamos amigos y quizás muy buenos, por lo que no volvió a intentarlo.

- De mi hermana

Hacia unos 12 meses había llegado a trabajar a este lugar, Clary me había ayudado desde el primer día y no fue una mala decisión. A pesar de que no fui muy amable con ella desde que nos conocimos, tuve todo este tiempo para conocerle mejor y ella no me había abandonado en ningún momento

- Debe haber sido un mensaje muy perturbador, ¿te dijo que es adoptada y es hija de la mafia rusa? ¡¿O de una pareja de modelos italianos a los que les cambiaron los hijos al nacer?! Porque no entiendo que podría ser tan terrible para que trajeras esa cara bomboncito

Reí y le lance un paño de secar al rostro, era gracioso y hubiese deseado que el mensaje fuera algo así.

"_Ya lo sabe... no todo pero... creo que va a aparecerse por ahí... y pronto_".

Las manos me temblaron ante la expectativa, las cosas habían cambiado y hacia 2 años desde la última vez que le había visto, claramente todo era MUY distinto.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente y el trabajo avanzo con rapidez, me divertía muchísimo trabajando en el recinto y había tenido la suerte de que sus compañeros le aceptaban y apoyaban, eran su segunda familia e incluso sus hermanos a veces se dejaban caer con Simón incluidos para tragarse los pasteles y abastecerse de café para como para una semana. No podía quejarse.

La cafetería llevaba ya unos años en aquel barrio de new york, aunque estaba al otro lado de la isla Clary había tenido sus contactos y le había conseguido el trabajo. Janvier era el dueño y acababan de despedir al barista del local por malos hábitos, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer necesitaba urgentemente el trabajo y los empleados del jefe y caroline, la camarera, se habían mostrado dispuestos a ayudarle y orientarlo. Lo bueno fue que el adoraba el café, y no tuvo problemas en entender el trabajo.

Le estaba dando la espalda a la barra y colocando mas granos de café en las maquinas en ese momento cuando caroline le llamo algo incomoda.

- Ehm Alec? ... necesito un café bien cargado, sin azúcar y un pastel de arándanos.

- Claro, enseguida.

La orden me mantuvo ocupado por unos minutos y le prepare la bandeja a caroline que me miraba expectante, la deje en el mostrador y me extraño que ella no la tomara. Le vi morderse el labio y suspirar indecisa.

- Ok, bien... el cliente que me pidió esto, quiere que se lo vayas a dejar tu mismo a la mesa.

Me extraño la petición pues el no salía de detrás del mostrador por ningún motivo, Janvier me sonrió y asintió pues a esa hora de la tarde no había tanto movimiento de gente y no sería inconveniente que saliera de la barra.

- ¿Dónde está? – esperaba que no fuera una chica interesada en mi, sería bastante incomodo y vergonzoso explicarle mis preferencias amorosas.

Le vi alzar a mano hacia el fondo del local, a una mesa que estaba al lado del ventanal que daba a la calle... mi lugar preferido.

Levante la mirada para poder entender quien era el cliente y la bandeja tembló entre mis dedos.

- Dijo que era un conocido tuyo, y que quería que solo tú fueras a atenderle.

Asentí lentamente mientras sentía el calor en el rostro, seguramente parecería un farol en ese momento pero no aparte la mirada de la mesa. Intente no tropezar cuando me dirigí hacia él y deje las cosas en la mesa en silencio mientras intentaba controlar los nervios y la pena que me embargo.

- Alexander Lightwood.

- Wood... más bien es Alexander Wood.

La mirada en su rostro me escaneo, note la revisión de mi cuello y brazos que estaban descubiertos por la camisa con mangas cortas que tenia puesta. Se veía serio pero aun así extravagante, su cabello se notaba más largo y con destellos azules, su maquillaje perfecto y su atuendo impresionante.

- Q-que haces aquí... Magnus.

- Me entere de las noticias

Me removí inquieto en el lugar y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana fijándola en la tienda al otro lado de la calle.

- ¿Podríamos hablar un par de minutos?

- Pensé que no querías volver a verme ni a mí ni a mi familia y tampoco a los nefilims, nunca más.

- Exacto, dije Nefilims. No mundanos. Y por la falta de runas que veo... creo que quiero saber que has hecho últimamente.

Cerré los ojos y maldije internamente, esperaba que Isabelle no le hubiese contado todo, era algo personal pero nunca espere que el viniera a buscarme.

Quizás era netamente algo de curiosidad, y no interés personal.

Voltee a ver a mi jefe y el asintió confuso, me tomaría mi descanso en ese momento.

Agarre la silla frente a él y me senté evitando cruzar miradas. No soportaría ver a sus ojos.

- ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de contarme porque eres un mundano?

* * *

Barista: Un **barista** es el profesional especializado en el café de alta calidad, que trabaja creando nuevas y diferentes bebidas basadas en él, usando varios tipos de leches, esencias y licores, entre otros. También es el responsable de la presentación de las bebidas y puede complementar su trabajo con arte del latte (decoracion de cafes)

Hola!, si vengo con una nueva historia que se me ocurrio hace poco... queria relajarme de el drama que escribo en mi otro fic y hacer algo mas relajado, fresco, divertido e incluso mas romantico. aunque claro, tendra su pequeña cuota de drama porque no puedo evitarlo :3

Sip, nuestro nefilim estupido ahora trabaja en un cafe ( y no en uno con piernas!, las ue son chilenas entenderan LOL)

Espero que les agrade la historia

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Notaba la mirada de Janvier en mi espalda y la de Magnus en mi rostro pero yo no levantaba los ojos de la mesa frente a mí.

No sabía que decir en este momento y aun menos cuando el Brujo de Brooklyn había encontrado el lugar donde trabajaba y me estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

- Alexander, estoy esperando. Sabes que mi tiempo es ilimitado pero me alegraría escucharte en los próximos 10 minutos.

Asentí lentamente y abrí la boca para responder pero solo alcance a tomar aire cuando me interrumpieron

- ¿Alec?, te necesito un segundo aquí.

Maldije al escuchar a mi jefe a mis espaldas, voltee a verle pero el ya me había dado la espalda y volvía a la barra.

- Yo... uhm... vuelvo en un segundo.

- ¿Quien es ese?

- Mi jefe, solo... espérame un segundo

Le vi asentir mientras bebía de su café y seguí a mi jefe a la oficina conjunta donde mantenía los papeles y el lado administrativo del local.

- Alec, ¿¡quien es ese modelo asiático de ropa y de preferencia de ropa interior!? dios mío, bombón! ¿Y como que es tu conocido? ¡Exijo una explicación!

Me reí bajito mientras veía su cara de shock, interés y emoción, aunque una punzada de celos me obligo a morderme la lengua para evitar decirle algo grosero.

- Para ser sincero... es mi... ex novio Jan...

- ¿¡Q-que?! ¿El chico que termino contigo porque tu metiste la pata hasta el fondo?.. ¿ESE HOMBREZOTE ES TÚ EX?

Asentí mientras le veía chillar y saltar por toda la habitación yo solo pensaba en que le diría a Magnus, sin contar que estar con él en mi trabajo me ponía demasiado incomodo

- ok ok, haremos algo... ya que es obvio que esto no es un tema para hablar aquí y ya son las 6 de la tarde... vete, tomate lo que queda de la tarde. Llévatelo al departamento, beban algo de tequila mientras conversan, ¡y luego me cuentas qué tal te fue con la noche de pasión que obviamente tendrán!

- Janvier!

Me sonroje y le golpee el brazo con fuerza. Tome mi abrigo de el colgador y el bolso del casillero antes de salir de la oficina donde Janvier claramente alzaba sus pulgares y musitaba un "¡Anda tigre! ¡Tu puedes!"

Magnus acababa de terminar su pastel y estaba con caroline pagando la cuenta, volteo y su mirada se quedo fija en mi

- Caroline, Janvier me dio el resto de la tarde libre...

Le vi asentir y bese su mejilla sintiendo la mirada de Magnus clavada en mi nuca

- Claro ojitos, nos vemos pasado mañana – le mire sin entender y ella solo rio ante mi confusión – ¿día libre? ¿En qué mundo vives cariño?

Sonreí y asentí, pero me congele al escuchar un murmullo de Magnus.

"al parecer en uno muy distinto al anterior"

- Por favor acompáñame

Asintió y ambos salimos hacia la calle, la tarde era agradable y no hacia tanto frio como para no caminar a casa.

Me sentía incomodo con el silencio instalado entre nosotros pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

- Es aquí – abrí el portón del conjunto de departamentos para que entrara y le dirigí a las escaleras, vivía en el piso 4 en un pequeño departamento para una persona. Mama me había ayudado a encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde no pudiesen molestarme y en donde no hubiese portales escondidos o submundos agresivos.

Solo podía contar al hombre lobo que vivía en la puerta de frente y a veces nos juntábamos para hablar, lo único que no había perdido de mi antigua vida era mi visión y algunos miembros de mi familia.

- Lindo apartamento – sonreí al escucharle cuando abrí la puerta y le deje pasar, era un lugar modesto. Una cocina, un baño, una sala de estar con comedor integrado y un dormitorio. Pero era mi hogar y estaba muy orgulloso de el

En este momento podía agradecer que no fuera de las personas que guardaban mucho, tenía un estilo minimalista... si le quitabas el desastre que tenia por dormitorio con toda la ropa esparcida por el piso y la cama matrimonial que me había dado el lujo de comprar con mi primer sueldo.

- Intento mantener una vida por aquí... ponte cómodo – deje el abrigo y el bolso en el mesón junto con las llaves

Nervioso camine hacia el balcón y abrí la puerta corredera para que entrara el aire fresco de la tarde, prepare un par de tazas de té. Irónicamente, el té que preparaba fue el mismo que Magnus me había ofrecido cuando fui a dar las gracias por salvar mi vida

"pero ya no más"

Prepare las tazas en silencio con los pensamientos melancólicos rondándome, Magnus acepto la suya cómodamente instalado en el sofá mientras que me sentaba a su lado

- ¿Y bien Alexander? – su mirada era intrigada y a la vez seria

- ¿Que quieres saber?

- Primero, porque no tienes runas en la piel, porque eres un mundano y obviamente porque estás trabajando en un café y viviendo aquí.

Asenti lentamente en silencio intentando armar una versión corta de todos los hechos.

- Renuncie a mis marcas por mi familia, o por la gran mayoría de mi familia – comente en tono monótono, todavía recordaba aquella fatídica noche

- ¿Algunos detalles más?

- oh bien... después de derrotar a Sebastian, la clave le urgió a mi padre que si no me desligaban de la familia todos serian exiliados de idris permanentemente y fuera de la clave. Mi padre estaba optando por un puesto menor e intento hablar con mama... y pues hubo discusiones la mayor parte del tiempo – era obvio que no iba a contarle sobre el momento en que me fui a los golpes con papa porque había agredido a mi madre en el instituto cuando esta intento defenderme.- Mama y los demás estaban a favor de dejar la clave, pero preferí echarme a un lado del camino y no arruinarles el futuro a los demás. Y pues, aquí me tienes

En ningún momento alzo la vista de sus pies mientras hablaba y Magnus había estado en completo silencio.

- Lightwoods... tu padre es copia exacta a varios antepasados siniestros tuyos Alexander.

No tenía conocimiento de aquellos hechos pero si Magnus que había vivido los suficientes años para saberlo se lo había dicho, le creía.

- y pues... ¿que haces tú aquí?, ¿porque me buscaste? – voltee a verle y me lo encontré estudiando mi rostro con paciencia

- Pues, tenía tiempo y había escuchado del rumor acerca del último nephilim expulsado de la clave y quise averiguar.

Se puso de pie mientras inspeccionaba el departamento sin entrar en mi cuarto, le vi fijarse en las fotos que colgaban en la pared.

Eran mis recuerdos más preciados, fotos con Jace, Max, Isabelle y muchísimas con mama.

- ¿Tu madre?

- Ella me habla y viene a verme a escondidas de papa... se negó a dejar el contacto.

Agradecía eso pues a veces, era demasiado doloroso estar en ese lugar sin mi familia rodeándome.

- Pues tu vida ha dado todo un giro de 360 grados azules, ¿he de suponer que la tradición de la clave sobre quitar las runas sigue siendo la misma? – creí escuchar un tono duro en su voz, ¿acaso el conocía eso?

Me sonroje por el apodo mas este se evaporo al recordar esa noche, temblé imperceptiblemente con las imágenes y el dolor que volvían a mi mente. Me levante para ir a limpiar las tazas ya vacías, concentrándome en esa tarea para intentar controlar mis acciones

Sentí su mirada intensa en mi espalda y voltee levemente para encontrarme al brujo a un metro, apoyado en la nevera y evaluándome fijamente.

- ¿S-sucede algo? – me maldije internamente y me mordí el labio al ver al brujo sonreír levemente.

- Solo que debo irme, pero...

Se acerco y para dejarme mudo e impresionado, me beso en la mejilla lentamente. Podría haber jurado que si hubiese movido el rostro en ese instante quizás habría logrado besarle.

- Me ha gustado el café... quizás me pase más seguido

Intente ignorar la mirada maliciosa y cargada de intenciones mientras el brujo salía por la puerta y me sonreía una última vez, yo estaba como piedra y temblaba como papel al lado de las tazas que se acumulaban con el agua.

- por cierto, ya no hay nada que perdonar. Pienso volver a comenzar de cero.

Aquellas palabras me trajeron de vuelta al mundo mundano y parpadee al escuchar el sonido de su puerta cerrarse, dejándome solo.

¿Qué quería decir?, ¿empezar de cero?, ¡¿hablaba sobre Camille o el... o quien más?!

Realmente me había metido en un problema de dimensiones épicas, el ser mundano nunca había sido tan difícil, ¡menos cuando mi ex era el Gran brujo de brooklyn y yo no tenia idea de cuales eran sus intenciones!

* * *

Capitulo algo corto, lo se... pero el siguiente se viene interesante. nuestro querido alec intentado controlarse al verse frecuentado por magnus y la aparicion de su ahora madre sobreprotectora.

Me encanta hacer sufrir a alec!

nos vemos :)


	3. Chapter 3

8:00 AM

- ¡Mierda! –

Estire el brazo para poder apagar el despertador que me estaba martillando la cabeza pero cuando abrí un ojo me di cuenta de que este no había sonado en ningún minuto.

¿Entonces qué era lo que sonaba como tal?

Me senté en la cama cerrando los ojos un minuto pues la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana estaba dejándome ciego

- ¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood, o le abres la puerta a tu madre o voy a botarla a patadas!

Salte de la cama ante el grito que retumbo en mi departamento e intente salir de la cama

- ¡Mama! Espera, ¡voy enseguida! – caí al piso luego de enredarme con las sabanas, arrastrándome como gusano (maldita ironía con el apodo que a veces caroline me decía "Lightwoorm") conseguí llegar a la puerta y le abrí rápidamente a mi madre.

- ¿Alec qué demonios haces en el piso?

- Intento lograr que no derribes mi puerta otra vez, me salió bastante cara arreglarla la última vez

- No puedes negarme que tenía razones, no respondías por 10 minutos y quizás estabas con alguien en la cama. Con Jace me sucedió un par de veces y Clary termino con la cara del color de su cabello

- ¡MAMA! – cubrí mi cara con mis manos y apoye la cabeza en el piso

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No quiero saber que hace Jace!, ¡y no tenía a nadie en mi cama!

Definitivamente omitiría el detalle de la visita de Magnus, quizás Isabelle no le había comentado nada y así no la tendría encima mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, levántate y déjame pasar. Traje el desayuno y tengo planes para el almuerzo

Le vi sonreír y me moví para dejarle pasar, cuando estire el brazo para cerrar la puerta logre escuchar a la perfección la risa del hombre lobo del departamento frente al mío

- Buenos días Stev – reí al verle apoyado en el marco de la puerta tapándose la boca para evitar carcajearse

- B-buenos días Alec, ¿interesante vista y visita esta mañana no?

- Podría decirse – murmure arrastrándome para afirmar la manilla

-¿¡Alexander sigues en la puerta!? – sentí el tirón en mis piernas y note que mi madre intentaba arrastrarme hacia el interior

- Mama ha hablado, ¡Nos vemos Stev!

Ya sin poder aguantarse la risa se despidió con una mano alzada mientras mi madre me tironeaba y cerraba la puerta de la entrada

- Por el Ángel Alec, vete a duchar y preparare el desayuno.

Le vi reírse bajito mientras intentaba llegar de manera decente a mi cuarto y pelear para salir de la trampa en la que se habían convertido mis sabanas.

Luego una ducha corta, un aseo rápido a mí cuarto y correr fuera de él, estaba presentable para pasar mi día con mama y mi familia

- ¿Isabelle y Jace? – murmure picando los waffles que se veían deliciosos mientras mi madre bebía de su te

- Van a llegar a la comida, sabes que me cuesta sacarlos de la cama el fin de semana que tienen libre

Asentí pues hasta a mi me costaba salir de la cama, ahora que no tenía que ser Nephilim no me levantaba hasta las 9 o 10 de la mañana, por lo que perdí la costumbre de estar despierto a las 5 am.

- Sabes que habríamos dejado todo por ti – Voltee a mirarle, al parecer había notado mis pensamientos melancólicos, a veces solía perderme imaginando como habría sido si toda mi familia hubiese tomado otras decisiones.

- Lo sé mama, pero quería hacer esto por ustedes. Mejor que yo toda la familia además, podremos superarlo... ¿todavía te tengo aquí no?

Ella asintió y me apretó la mano con fuerza mientras me sonreía tristemente

La mañana paso tranquila, desde que había salido del instituto mi madre nunca fallaba los fines de semana que venía a verme, me traía desayuno y ordenábamos el departamento entre los dos, cocinábamos juntos y cuando llegaban mis hermanos pasamos la tarde comiendo y viendo películas en el sofá.

Me sentía completo y contento, todo lo que no había podido hacer conjunto con mi familia ahora era posible, todos me sobreprotegían y no ignoraba que Isabelle y Jace hacían continuas rondas por donde vivía para asegurarse que no habían demonios en el barrio.

- ¡Alec abre la bendita puerta!, ¡necesito usar el baño!

Reí fuerte cuando escuche los golpes y gritos de Jace en el pasillo, entro como poseído por el demonio cuando le abrí la puerta.

- No debimos comernos todo ese helado y tomarnos las bebidas camino aquí, pero el calor esta horrible – Isabelle se colgó a mi brazo y saludo a mi vecino cuando este volvía de comprar sus cosas

- Hey Stev, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? – mire a mi madre sorprendida cuando esta asomo su cabeza desde la cocina y le hablo a un estoico hombre lobo

- ¿Mama? – me voltee mirándole sonrojado, sabía que era lo que estaba intentando... últimamente no paraba de hacerme comentarios sobre Stev

"Stev es lindo ¿no?, se que es Gay pero ¿tu sabes si tiene novio?, podrías invitarle a venir más seguido Alexander"

- Claro señora Lightwood, déjeme guardar unas cosas e iré para allá.

Isabelle rio nerviosamente cuando me miro, ella sabía que Magnus había ido a buscarme

- Yo no tengo nada que ver – Susurro cuando me soltó y camino hacia la televisión.

Suspire profundamente cuando me hice a un lado para dejar pasar al chico que me miraba sonrojado y sonreía ampliamente

- Buenas tardes – Saludo a mi madre con un abrazo pequeño que me dejo boquiabierto, ¡ella no era tan cercana con los submundos como yo!

- Llámame maryse

oh por dios

Oh por dios

OH POR DIOS

¡OH POR DIOS!

Jace salía del baño, Isabelle me miraba impactada y yo no podía decir nada

¡¿Mi madre intentaba llevarse bien y hacer de Cupido con un hombre lobo y conmigo?!

- I-Isabelle... ven un segundo –

La arrastre del brazo hacia mi cuarto conjunto con Jace y nos encerré a los tres allí.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – intente controlar el tono de mi voz

- ¡no sé, estoy igual de sorprendida que tú! Yo se que tú tienes tus problemas con el brujo ahora.

- no tengo nada con nadie Izzy.

Ambos miramos a Jace que estaba fijamente preocupado de sus uñas e intentaba ignorarnos hasta que le golpee el brazo con fuerza

- ¡Esta bien! Tu madre se encontró con el chico en el mercado un día que le acompañaba y se quedaron conversando. El tipo le dijo que le gustabas un poco y a mama creo que le agrado.

Palidecí cuando escuche esas palabras e Isabelle juro en voz baja

- Jace, Raziel... Magnus se apareció ayer en mi trabajo y vino a verme a casa.

Vi la cara de mi hermano cambiar drásticamente y entrecerrar los ojos mirándome

- Tú no vas a volverte a acercar a ese idiota

Bufe y me tire el cabello con los dedos, lo suficiente para que el dolor lograra sofocar mis ideas homicidas para con mi hermano.

- Esto no es decisión tuya, pero no hay nada malo que entre nosotros solo estemos volviendo a hablar.

Jace maldijo y salió por la puerta de mi cuarto dejándome con las palabras en la boca, solo me faltaba que se fuera de chismoso con mama.

- No te preocupes Alec, ¡voy a evitar un desastre!

Isabelle salió rápida para controlar a Jace, y me dejo con los nervios de punta.

Mama pregunto si estaba bien y solo pude asentir disimulando cualquier nervio y enojo que podría estar sintiendo, entendía su afán sobre protector con todo esto pero supongo que tendré que tener una seria conversación con ella.

La comida fue amena en lo posible, intentábamos ignorar los comentarios que mama hacia sobre Stev halagándole e interesándose en sus asuntos, Jace poco y nada abría la boca para responder y a pesar de la culpa que sentía agradecía el esfuerzo que hacia guardando silencio sobre mi encuentro con el brujo de Brooklyn.

La situación parecía mejorar al pasar las horas y termine relajándome en el sofá mientras veíamos una película que Isabelle había insistido en ver.

- Oh Peeta!

Alce las cejas mientras izzy sorbía sus lágrimas cuando el panadero casi se moría al borde del rio y la chica le quitaba la pintura del rostro.

- Katniss me recuerda a mí, es increíblemente perfecta.

- No te gustaría que Clary escuchara eso verdad Jace? – Recibí un cojín en el rostro y me largue a reír con los demás de coro.

- Tenemos que ir a ver "En llamas" cuando tengamos otro día libre – Stev comento sonriente, a decir verdad los juegos del hambre se veían interesantes y divertidos por lo que asentí mientras izzy chillaba de emoción – Isabelle, terminaras enamorándote de finnick.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Mi vecino era un que amaba la lectura tanto como yo y ya sabía que ocurría en el libro

- un tipo que sabe nadar, es joven, le gusta la azúcar y tiene un tridente.

Mama y Jace alzaron las cejas en mi dirección mientras nos reíamos cuando el timbre sonó interrumpiendo el clímax de la película

- Yo voy – Asentí cuando Isabelle se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, yo no tenía invitados esperando ese día... ¿habría olvidado algo importante?

Escuche los murmullos agitados y la puerta se abrió en su totalidad dejando ver a un asiático algo asombrado por la aparición de mi hermana en el departamento

Su nombre salió susurrado de mi boca sin poder evitarlo y mi madre se levanto como leona lista para atacar mirando a su presa, que particularmente estaba parado en la puerta.

- Maryse... ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos... –

Tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras mi hermana le indicaba que podía entrar.

- Si, un tiempo... Jace, Isabelle... es hora de irse, los encontrare en casa. Stev fue un placer verte el día de hoy

Mi vecino noto la tensión en la habitación y asintió mientras recogía su chaqueta listo para irse a su departamento. Me sorprendió cuando me abrazo al salir y aun mas cuando me beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar de la impresión.

Note la mirada de Magnus en mi rostro y palidecí recordando, el me había besado en la misma mejilla la noche anterior. Parpadee intentando ignorar el pensamiento pues frente a mi tenia a mi madre con claras intenciones de destripar a mi nuevo invitado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar a Alexander, recordé que no trabajaba hoy y me deje caer – el relajo se noto en su voz e intentaba no maldecir. Mi madre quería matarlo y el parecía menos que preocupado.

- ¡Como te atreves!

No logre detener a mi madre cuando su mano salió disparada hacia el rostro de mi ex novio. El sonido fue fuerte y el la miro sorprendido cuando noto el hecho de que mi madre le había abofeteado.

- ¡¿Después de todo lo que has hecho, de todo lo que le has hecho a él te atreves a venir aquí?! ¡No voy a permitírtelo, no volverás a irrumpir en la vida de mi hijo!

Boquee impresionado por el arrebato de mi mama y la abrace por la espalda para evitar que se tirara sobre él a darle una golpiza

- ¡MAMA!, ¡detente!

- ¡Alexander, soy tu madre así que no me detengas! – Quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, esto no podía estar ocurriendo...

- Por favor, déjame arreglar esto a mí, Magnus no tiene intenciones en lastimarme de ningún modo... déjame arreglar mis asuntos

Al parecer eso logro calmarla, bufo sonoramente antes de soltarse para tomar su bolso y chaqueta, se volteo hacia mí y me beso en la mejilla

- Espero que sepas lo que haces hijo, con gusto podría cortarle las bolas por hacerte sufrir.

- ¡mama!, ya vete – reí sonrojado cuando me abrazo y le vi salir con la espalda recta y tensa por la puerta

Suspire y apoye la cabeza en la puerta mientras intentaba controlar mi pulso y nervios.

- Eso fue sorpresivo ¿no?

Me voltee y vi a Magnus sentado en el sofá donde había estado Stev y me mordí los labios cuando comencé a ordenar las cosas.

- Tú te lo buscaste por venir de sorpresa, ¿que quieres?

- Sabía que si te llamaba no me responderías.

- E-espera, ¡¿desde cuándo tienes mi numero?! – me asombre e impresione con las implicaciones de sus palabras.

- Tengo mis métodos Nephilim Estúpido.

Me sonroje por el apodo y me fui a sentar a su lado.

- ¿Que quieres de mi ahora Magnus Bane? –

Cerré los ojos y deje caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y deje salir el aire que tenia conteniendo desde hacía mucho rato

- Además de una compensación por la bofetada que tu madre me ha dado... solo venia a verte en tu día libre, pensaba que quizás podríamos salir.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí su respiración en mi rostro, le tenía a centímetros de mi rostro y el observaba atentamente mi... ¿Boca?

- ¿Q-que haces?

- Que crees, busco mi compensación – sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla y su mirada subió hasta que pude ver con perfección sus ojos verde amarillentos, era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Le sentí acomodarse en mi regazo sonriendo pero mis manos estaban ancladas a mi costado por los nervios, mi respiración se hizo más pesada y no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos cuando note el roce de su boca contra la mía de manera leve.

- Demonios Magnus, solo hazlo.

Rio y me estremecí cuando note la presión de su boca sobre la mía, respire hondo y le devolví el beso de manera desesperada mas el no hizo amago de profundizarlo.

Había extrañado tanto esto, intentando mantenerme ocupado para alejar los pensamientos sobre él en mi mente

- Siempre tan ansioso Alexander –

Gemí contra su boca y el aprovecho la instancia para profundizar el beso dejándome tembloroso como gelatina

No pude saber si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que pasamos ahí en el sillón, pero solo contaba las respiración que tenía que tomar al separarme antes de que Magnus volviese a besarme hasta quitarme el aliento

Sentí su estremecimiento cuando mis manos se posaron en su espalda tocando directamente su piel, parecía arder y eso me insto a pegarme a su cuerpo.

- Alexander, no.

Me congele cuando abandono mi rostro y saco mis manos de su espalda, respiraba tan agitado como yo pero me miraba de una manera intensa.

El rechazo corrió por mis venas nuevamente y apreté los labios intentando controlar las ganas de llorar que comenzaban a llenarme.

- No sería correcto, te invito a comer... salgamos esta noche juntos.

La confusión se filtro y le mire sin entender, solo atine a asentir silenciosamente y ponerme de pie junto con él, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto pero su mano en mi cadera me detuvo.

- Ponte algo lindo y ajustado para mí – Jadee en voz alta cuando sentí su lengua en mi cuello y corrí hacia mi cuarto encerrándome en el.

- Por el Ángel.

* * *

Hola!, si pues.. aqui viene otra actualizacion, me encanto ver a la mama de Alec como mama leon *.*.

Agredezco los reviews que me han llegado, no saben cuanto me emociona :) esperare sus opiniones y comentarios o ideas con ansias!

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Cerré la puerta con fuerza mientras sonreía e intentaba no desplomarme en el piso, toque mi cuello con mis manos y sentí la piel húmeda, gemí bajito y me deslice hasta quedar sentado silenciosamente en el piso.

Gatee hasta mi armario y me quede mirando la ropa, a pesar de que muchas cosas habían cambiado en el... no sabía qué demonios ponerme

- Isabelle... ¡contesta! – Murmure bajito con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja mientras removía perchas y revisaba que podía ponerme

_- ¿Alec?, ¿que pasa? ¿Tuviste algún problema? –_ sonaba agitada y preocupada

- No no, Magnus me llevara a comer fuera y ¡no sé que ponerme! – no podía creer que terminaría preguntándole a mi hermana como vestirme para una... ¿cita? ¿Salida?, bueno lo que sea.

- _¡OH POR EL ANGEL! ¡QUE TE DIJO! CUENTAMELO!_

Aleje el teléfono de mi pues su chillido me taladro el oído

- ¿Alexander?, ¿estas bien? Escuche un grito.

Voltee hacia la puerta y sude en frio

- ¡No te preocupes! Fui yo, me golpee con la mesita de noche, ¡salgo enseguida! – baje la voz y mire a mi armario nuevamente - ¿Isabelle que me pongo? Dijo que me pusiera algo... ajustado...

No pude evitar sonrojarme y apretar la percha que tenía en la mano con fuerza

- _Esta bien, veamos... ponte los pantalones de mezclilla negros ajustados que te regale... la polera azul sin mangas lisa y la sudadera delgada blanca que deja ver tus hombros... no podrá resistirse!_

Asentí y le agradecí mientras corría al baño con la ropa en la mano, mi ducha duro menos de 5 minutos, me vestí a toda prisa intentando secar mi cabello con la toalla a la vez que me metía en mis botas negras.

Tome la manilla de mi puerta e intente respirar profundamente sin caer en el ataque de pánico que estaba comenzando a tener, me abofetee mentalmente cuando mis pensamientos comenzaron a tomar un rumbo de enojo pues esta salida era extraña y ¡él me estaba acosando! ¡Sabía mi número y había venido a mi casa sin avisar!

Cerré los ojos y despeje mi mente para dejarla en blanco, Salí e intente parecer relajado mientras me encaminaba al balcón donde podía verle observando el paisaje.

-¿Está bien así?, no que tienes en mente e intente estar algo más ordenado

- Oh my my my.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron cuando le note morderse los labios y dirigirme una mirada demasiado intensa para mi gusto.

- Estas perfecto – ronroneo y me volví para huir y poder buscar las llaves, recordaba haberlas dejado en la mesita donde estaba la televisión

- Dond...

Sentí un golpe a mi espalda y voltee confuso a ver al brujo pero otro empujón seco me envió a la pared a mis espaldas y me hizo botar el aire que tenía en los pulmones

- ¿Magnu..? –

Alce la vista pero Magnus estaba en silencio comiéndome con la mirada y su boca estuvo sobre la mía en un segundo. Me sentí levantado y sus manos apretaron mi trasero con intención, sentí un nudo en el estomago y me estremecí con fuerza

Sentí sus labios bajar por mi cuello mordiendo la piel expuesta a su paso obligándome a apretar con fuerza la tela de su camisa

- ¿¡Magnus?! ¡Que ha-haces! – me apretó contra la pared y con total claridad pude sentir el bulto que tenia contra el abdomen

- Demonios Alexander, no puedes ser menos tentador...

Me sentí completamente confuso cuando me bajo y se alejo con rapidez de mi cuerpo, recogió su chaqueta del sofá y se encamino a la puerta, me había dejado sin palabras.

- Vámonos antes de que termine violándote contra la pared de tu departamento y no salgamos durante 3 días

Asentí sin aliento y un gran escalofrió me corrió por la espalda con sus palabras,

Cogí las llaves y mi billetera lo más rápido que pude y salí

Caminamos por lo menos durante media hora en silencio por las calles, me negaba a ser la primera persona en romperlo pero me estaba carcomiendo el interior hacerle una sola pregunta.

- ¿M-Magnus?

- ¿Uhm? – murmuro sin mirarme pero dándome a entender que me escuchaba

- ¿Porque me vas a llevar a comer? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto de querer salir?

Magnus se detuvo y esta vez sí se volteo a verme, sentí sus dedos en mi mejilla y me sonroje cuando no dijo nada por un momento.

- Supongo que es lo que los mundanos llaman "Salir en una cita".

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, es decir que ¿¡si estábamos en una cita?!

Tomo mi mano y tironeo de ella para seguir caminando, terminamos entrando en un restaurant bastante mono y acogedor, privado por así decirlo y la anfitriona nos acompaño a una mesa increíblemente hermosa en un patio interior donde había un invernadero a nuestro alrededor.

Mire sin poder creerlo durante un gran instante, hasta que Magnus me empujo hacia una mesa que estaba bajo un rosal precioso

- E-esto es...

- ¿Magnifico no?

Sonrió como siempre y me indico que me sentara frente a él, impulse a mis piernas para que se movieran y me encamine hacia la mesa

- Después de esto, tengo pensado llevarte a un club que me gusta en esta zona.

Sonreí como idiota mientras miraba la fuente de chocolate que había en una mesa de apoyo junto a la nuestra.

La cena transcurrió de manera lenta y agradable, Magnus insistió en darme a comer frutillas con chocolate en la boca y entre cada plato conversábamos sobre cosas cotidianas, sobre mi trabajo y mi vida ahora. Mas no se me escapaba el hecho de que me miraba furtivamente y me hacia sonrojar al extremo con sus comentarios.

- Te quedo chocolate aquí - escuche su murmullo cuando termine el postre y alce la vista.

Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco para lamer la sustancia que había quedado en la comisura de mi boca.

Iba a tener un ataque al corazón si él seguía haciendo cosas como esas.

Terminamos de cenar y me llevo a un club bastante concurrido en la ciudad, reconocido por ser "free mind", era casi imposible entrar a ese lugar sin una invitación pues la fila para entrar daba vuelta a la manzana y a veces podías pasar horas esperando a entrar.

Janvier siempre se quejaba de eso

Pero como claro, el es Magnus Bane... solo sonrió al guardia y me jaloneo dentro del local ante la mirada enojada de los demás en la fila.

- Voy por unas bebidas – le escuche con dificultad bajo el sonido de la música reventando en el lugar.

Me acerque a una mesa desocupada a la orilla de la pista y me senté a la espera de mi No... Ex novio o lo que sea que fuera.

Voltee sonriente cuando sentí un par de toques en el hombro esperando a ayudarle a Magnus con lo que fuese que trajera.

- Hola dulzura, ¿estas solo? – un chico y su amigo me sonrieron ampliamente al ver mi cara de confusión y se sentaron a mi lado.

- Te hacemos compañía, alguien tan adorable como tú no debería estar solo en un lugar como este

Abrí la boca repetidas veces intentando encontrar una manera sutil de rechazarles la invitación. Esta era una de las razones por las que no solía salir, sin quererlo siempre terminaban invitándome a algún lugar o pidiendo mi numero y se me hacia incomodo.

- Perdón por la tar... ¿Quiénes son estos? -

Me congele en mi lugar cuando le escuche gruñir a mis espaldas, Magnus me rodeo y volteo a la mesa dejando las bebidas y una tabla de carnes en ella. Fulmino con la mirada a los chicos que a su vez le miraban con hostilidad.

- Somos sus nuevos acompañantes pues estaba solo cuando le encontramos

Demonios... esto estaba empezando a tornarse pesado

- Bueno pero está conmigo rubio, o te vas o te saco a patas en el culo a ti y a tu amigo – su voz se torno agresiva y note por lo bajo como las chispas comenzaban a salir de sus dedos asustándome

- Magnus, no es nada, ellos ya se iban... ¿cierto? – Espere que captaran el mensaje mientras les observaba. Ambos se levantaron ofendidos y salieron a toda velocidad de nuestra mesa.

- Mundanos, voy a partirles las piernas y hacérselas meter por la...

- ¡Magnus!

Me miro confundido cuando le golpee el brazo con fuerza y rio mientas se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá

Me acerco una bebida azul bastante dulce y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo

- Bébela, combina con tus ojos y pedí que la prepararan especialmente para ti.

Me sonroje y volví la atención a la bebida mientras me acercaba a él y apoye la cabeza contra su cuello, sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda.

- Te extrañe...tanto... – murmure contra su cuello y note la presión de su mano cuando apretó mi cadera.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo conversando y bebiendo nuestras bebidas amenamente, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos vacios había en nuestra mesa

- Vamos – le mire sonriente y asentí

Deje que me llevara a la pista cuando terminamos rápidamente nuestras bebidas, me avergoncé cuando se coloco a mi espalda y se movió con la música

Cerré los ojos y deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás riendo mientras me movía, mi ánimo mejoro de manera brutal y voltee pegándome a su cuerpo mientras bailábamos igual que la gente a nuestro alrededor

Recorrí con descaro su torso y bese su cuello cruzando mis brazos tras él, la gente que veía a su lado estaban en situaciones similares a la nuestra con sus parejas, más note que había una cantidad de parejas hombres más que lo normal y fruncí el ceño.

El pensamiento voló de mi mente cuando la mano de Magnus se metió bajo mi polera y toco mi cintura directamente, beso mi clavícula expuesta por mi polera y me apreté contra él.

La cabeza me dio vueltas de una manera extraña cuando volvimos a sentarnos al rato, note que mi vaso volvía a estar lleno y me bebí la mitad de golpe pues me moría de sed.

Parpadee mirando el vaso cuando note un sabor conocido en mi bebida, en el anterior estaba más disimulado pero ahora podía distinguirlo a pesar de mi estado.

- ¡¿Le echaste ciruela de hada a mi bebida?! – Jadee al reconocerla y mire impresionado al brujo que se reía a mi lado.

- Oh Alexander, ¿te queda alguna duda? – murmuro besando mi mejilla y apresurando mi vaso contra mi boca.

- ¡¿Me estas drogando?! – impresionado y estúpido termine el vaso, le quite el suyo y lo probé un poco – ¡el tuyo no tiene!, ¡estas bebiendo solo alcohol!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Me emborrachas y drogas!

Note el brillo de sus dientes cuando se carcajeo y recorrió mi brazo con sus dedos

- Te equivocaste, yo no te estoy emborrachando porque eso no tiene alcohol, solo ciruela.

Estaba en shock con sus acciones pero me reí sin poder controlarme, estúpidamente había confiado en el completamente

- No va a pasarte nada, estás conmigo solamente y no dejare que nadie se te acerque lo suficiente para notar algo. Además, que no me dejarías coquetear descaradamente contigo si no dejaras un poco tu compostura

- ¿Coquetear?

Le vi asentir antes de que me besara con ganas y me atrajera contra él, y pues claro, tenía razón con lo del trago porque no me queje cuando mordió con fuerza mis labios obligándome a abrirlos para meter su lengua en mi boca y metió las manos por mi espalda tocándome hambrientamente.

- Vamos a bailar de nuevo – le escuche susurrar ronco y asentí inconsciente siguiéndole a la pista donde podía notar con claridad que habían bastantes submundos entre la gente.

El ambiente estaba bastante más "caldeado" pues podía escuchar con claridad gemidos a mis espaldas de las parejas que se manoseaban al ritmo de la música.

Gemí contra su boca cuando volvió a besarme y tironee de su cabello suavemente cuando pego sus caderas a las mías y note el bulto contra mi abdomen.

Me encontraba completamente mareado y reía sin control mientras sentía el cuerpo sudoroso y ligero.

Estúpida ciruela de hada, estúpido Magnus!

Le sentí sonreír contra mi mejilla cuando arañe su espalda sobre la ropa, las horas habían perdido sentido y solo podía bailar pegado a él hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo

El efecto de la ciruela de hada comenzó a menguar alrededor de lo que podían ser las 4 am y apoye mi cabeza contra su hombro mientras comíamos de la tabla de carnes que estaba en nuestra mesa.

- ¿Listo para ir a casa? – susurro contra mi oído dentro del abrazo en el que estábamos y solo asentí suspirando.

Salimos del club lentamente pues yo aun me tambaleaba al caminar y el sonreía genuinamente

- Tengo una idea, voy a hacer un portal en un callejón para que llegar más rápido.

Murmure mi dirección exacta ya dentro de la oscuridad del callejón mientras el preparaba el portal y cerré los ojos cuando atravesamos.

Sentí mi espalda golpear algo mullido y cómodo, parpadee mirando el interior de mi habitación y note que había caído en mi cama con Magnus a mi lado.

- Linda habitación.

Me sonroje demasiado cuando note mi estado y le golpee el hombro con fuerza

- ¡Me drogaste!, ¡no puedo creerlo Magnus Bane!, ¡donde está tu decencia!

- Simple, no tengo y dudo que alguna vez tenga un poco.

Jadee cuando se encaramo sobre mi y apoyo las rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas, le vi quitarse la chaqueta y lanzarla al piso haciéndome tragar con fuerza.

- ¿Q-que haces?

Temblé cuando sentí su mano en mi abdomen bajo las capas de tela y le mire algo avergonzado.

- Quise darte una cita normal y algo de tiempo, pero he de admitir que no me aguanto más. Me mataba el no poder verte todo este año y que no me dejaran contactarme contigo.

- Espera... ¿que? – me aleje un poco hasta quedara sentado mirando completamente confundido

- Estoy seguro de que tu padre no te lo dijo pero, me prohibió acercarme a ti luego de que me di cuenta que había sido un idiota. No podía llamarte ni verte, no me dejaban acercarme al instituto, ni siquiera podía hablar con tus hermanos cuando me entere de que tu padre estaba maltratándote.

Tu hermana se me acerco para decirme que te habías ido de la casa y no me comento que eras un mundano ahora, nunca me dijo el porqué te fuiste. Tuve que obligarla a que me diera la dirección de tu trabajo por meses y tu madre se negaba a decirme dónde estabas... te busque por meses hasta que Isabelle decidió ayudarme a ubicarte.

Mi boca se abrió por la impresión y solo me quede mirándole en silencio.

- ¿Mama y Papa sabían que me buscabas?

El asintió en silencio y el resentimiento me corrió por las venas pues mama sabia todo lo que sufría porque Magnus "no me contestaba, o no me buscaba"

No logre detener las lagrimas y me cubrí el rostro con la manos mientras los sollozos me cubrían.

Note sus brazos a mí alrededor y la presión de su pecho contra mí con fuerza mientras él me consolaba silenciosamente.

- Tu madre tenía buenas razones, fui un completo idiota y no la juzgo. Ella estaba en su derecho de intentar protegerte y no me mires así, Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás pero debo decir que a tu padre le odio.

Asentí mientras me aferraba a él con fuerza intentando controlarme, me asuste cuando él se alejo y se levanto.

- No te vayas... – solloce bajito mirándole

- No voy a volver a irme Alexander, iré por un poco de agua para ti.

Asentí mientras me despojaba de los zapatos y me metía bajo las sabanas de la cama.

Acepte el agua cuando volvió y le tironee para que entrara en la cama y me abrace con fuerza a él.

- Duerme Alexander, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Sonreí levemente y suspire cuando sentí un casi imperceptible beso.

* * *

Perdooooooooon!, si debo admitir que me demore demasiado pero ademas que tenia un apagon literario de inspiracion tuve MUCHOS problemas.

Pero ya estoy devuelta y espero que les guste este capitulo :)


	5. Chapter 5

No quería despertar, estaba tan cómodo que de seguro si movía un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo el sueño se me arrancaría de las manos. Sonreí al sentir las manos de magnus recorrer mi espalda y reí contra la piel de su pecho, este sin dudas era el mejor sueño que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo

- _Alexander, despierta_ –

Negué con la cabeza mientras rodaba sobre mi espalda y colocaba un brazo sobre mis ojos, seguramente Isabelle había entrado y ahora quería sacarme de la cama

- _Alexander, no me hagas obligarte a despertar_ –

Bufe bajito cuando escuche sus palabras pero un detalle me sorprendió, Izzy nunca me llama Alexander, Salte de la cama cuando sentí un mordisco sobre mi oreja y baje mi brazo parpadeando con rapidez. Magnus estaba sobre mí sonriéndome de esa manera que solo la sabia.

- Buenos días mi pequeño mundano.

Boquee aturdido cuando sentí mi erección matutina frotarse contra su abdomen y me sonroje muchísimo cuando note la suya también contra mi cadera.

- Magnus!, ¡B-buenos días! – intente alejarme en el espacio que había a mi alrededor sin caerme al piso. El dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío atrapándome sobre las sabanas, gemí bajito pues era obvio que el estúpido brujo me había quitado mi ropa durante la noche ya que la suya tampoco estaba a la vista.

- No creas que me olvidado lo de anoche – le vi alzar una ceja y acercar su rostro a mi cuello, golpee su brazo con fuerza mientras me reía

– ¡me diste licor de ciruela de hada!, no puedo creer que me hicieras eso.

- Oh vamos, la vida es joven, no tienes responsabilidades y ciertamente lo disfrutaste.

- ¡DEMONIOS, MI TRABAJO! – chille al reconocer mis "responsabilidades", voltee la cabeza asustado hacia el reloj en la mesita y me fije en la hora.

– magnus ¿porque me despertaste con 4 horas de antelación?, entraba a las 12 hoy, no era necesario que este despierto tan temprano.

- Claro que si cariño, quiero tener todos mis privilegios contigo antes de que te vayas a trabajar.

- ¿P-rivilegios? – me maldije internamente, ¿tenía que tartamudear a cada cosa que el mencionara?

Parecía un adolescente. Jadee sorprendido cuando se rozo contra mis caderas y sentí los mordiscos en mi cuello, intente controlar mis reacciones físicas pero solamente termine arqueando mi cabeza para darle más piel que tocar.

- Claro, tengo intenciones de no dejarte salir de esta cama durante un par de horas.

Sus manos fueron por mis piernas logrando que retuviese el aliento mientras subían lentamente. Estaba torturándome y lo sabía.

- No estoy seguro... – murmure intentando no gemir fuerte

- Claro que lo sabes y tomare la responsabilidad de mis palabras

Jadee cuando sus manos sujetaron firme mi erección y sus dientes se detuvieron en mi oreja, arquee mis caderas hacia su mano y enterré mis dedos en sus hombros.

- Además creo que no te estás negando Mordí mis labios mientras sentía el escalofrío de escuchar su voz contra mi oído y abrí mis piernas para darle más espacio.

Notaba su propia erección frotarse contra mi muslo y endurecerse aun mas. Ya sin poderme negar me relaje en la cama mientras que magnus daba besos en mi abdomen bajando hacia el sur, desvié la mirada hacia la pared acongojado de ver a magnus darme placer de esta manera a plena mañana, Sentí el aliento sobre mi erección y no pude evitar el saltar un poco, escuchar su risa solo consiguió ponerme aun más nervioso

- ¿Debo suponer que no has vuelto a tener sexo con alguien más que no sea yo? - su voz se mezclaba con la broma y un tono sutil de enojo.

- Pues, tuve una cita con un chico que fue algo efusivo... – Efusivo mi cabello, el tipo se había sobajeado contra mí cuando salimos a bailar y hui incomodo... nunca más permití a Jace planearme una cita ciegas.

El cuerpo de magnus se tenso notablemente, no movía un solo musculo Baje la mirada hacia el preocupado por haber dicho algo incorrecto pero su boca se cerró sobre mi incapacitándome.

Veía su cabeza subir y bajar con un ritmo marcado mientras sus dedos ahuecaban mi saco y tocaba discretamente mi entrada, la mente me quedo echa papilla por unos minutos mientras me dedicaba a sentir el calor de sus labios a mi alrededor. El sonido de un chasqueo llamo mi atención mientras sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas entre mis dedos, sentí un frio y conocido liquido en mi entrada mientras él se hacía espacio

- Nadie volverá a tocarte, nadie más que yo ¿me oíste? No te atrevas a huir porque voy a encontrarte.

Gemí contra su oído cuando me preparo de manera rápida, me di cuenta de que esto no iba a ser tierno ni delicado, seria rápido y fuerte. No importaba, le necesitaba ya.

- ¡M-magnus!... te nece-ah!...necesito! – solloce audible con el cuerpo temblando. Espere ansioso el momento en que pudiese sentirle completamente dentro de mí.

- ¡ALEC ABRE LA PUERTA O VOY A SACARTE A PATADAS DE ESA CAMA AZULITO!

_¡NO, VOY A MATAR A JANVIER!... ESE JODIDO GAY VA A SABER QUE ES TENER LA IRA DE ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD FRUSTRADO, ¿PORQUE NADIE PUEDE DEJAR DE GOLPEAR COMO JODIDOS DESESPERADOS MI JODIDA PUERTA? _

- Esto no puede ser verdad. Escuche gruñir audiblemente a magnus en mi cadera mientras se sentaba de manera brusca, salte tras él cuando vi como se ponía la ropa interior con rapidez y sus dedos soltaban llamas.

- Magnus No! ¡Es mi jefe! – chille colocándome mi propia ropa que encontré al pie de la cama, magnus iba a freír a mi Janvier en cualquier minuto.

- ¡Sera tu jefe pero nadie me deja con las bolas azules del dolor por aguantarme el sexo!

Su grito resonó en el cuarto y solo pude maldecir mientras salía tras sus pasos, logre encontrarlo cuando abrió de un tirón la puerta de mi departamento y note como mi amigo palidecía.

- Por favor dime que me equivoque de departamento y que no estabas en la cama con mi mejor amigo llamado Alec, que no interrumpí una sesión de sexo y que solo acaban de salir de la cama después de haber hecho todo lo que podían haber hecho anoche... porque si tu no me matas el va a castrarme.

Su boca se movía a una velocidad espeluznante mientras intentaba excusarse y no mirar más abajo del torso de magnus.

- Entra dado que es obvio que no tienes decencia ni moral puedo entender porque te soporta.

Espera... ¿¡CON QUE CARA DIJO ESO?! Era obvio que Janvier se lo había tragado completamente y miraba el piso arrepentido.

- Y-yo lo siento, no sabía que todavía estaban aquí... Alec nunca deja pasar a nadie la noche en su departamento.

- Yo no soy nadie – comento mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- Ok ok ¿que necesitas tan temprano Jan? Porque todavía faltan un par de horas para que entre en mi turno.

- Bueno debo decirte que... Caroline tuvo un accidente...

Mil escalofríos cruzaron por mi espalda mientras miles de otras situaciones cruzaban por mi mente, dado el tipo de vida que había tenido como nephilim cuando decían la palabra "accidente" podría ser desde un esguince en el tobillo hasta un descuartizamiento y posterior entierro.

- Su novio la agredió y necesito dejar el turno cubierto por un par de días, estoy preocupado por ella y no quiero que ese jodido cabrón se le acerque cuando termine su trabajo.

Asentí con pesadez, ellos habían sido mi familia mientras intentaba seguir con mi vida y mi corazón se estrujaba cuando pensaba en lo que podía estar sintiendo. Ellos dos y Jace, Isabelle y mi madre eran toda mi vida.

- No te preocupes, puedo cubrir cualquier turno que necesite

- Sabes que no es suficiente ojitos, no puedo cargarte con todo el trabajo del local. Menos ahora que veo que pasas por una etapa de reconciliación con el caballero a tu lado.

Me sonroje y aguante la risa ante su comentario, ¿Magnus un caballero? Si, tenía modales y era elegante... pero cuando quería, otras veces era tan delicado como un elefante bailando ballet.

- Yo podría...

- NO, Magnus tú tienes tu propio trabajo, no puedo permitirte agobiarte con mi trabajo, además ahora que lo pienso Stev necesitaba un trabajo por estos días.

Magnus frunció el ceño ante mi cambio de tema y ofrecimiento, era obvio que no le agradaba mi vecino.

- Oh tu vecino el chico lindo de enfrente ¿no?, Alexander si consigues que el trabaje con nosotros te subiré el sueldo... ¡y me comprometo a cocinarte!

- No gracias, no quiero morir pues cocinas igual o peor que mi hermana.

Después de una breve conversación y posterior llamado a Stev, todo quedo conjunto en que trabajaría los turnos de caroline durante un mes. Janvier tenía demasiado buen corazón para botar a nuestra amiga y era casi como un hermano mayor responsable.

A excepción cuando le ponías a un chico lindo frente a él, literalmente babeaba

- Bien te dejo para que puedas... Ehm... terminar lo tuyo, ¡nos vemos en un par de horas!

Magnus ya de mejor humor se despidió mientras se servía una taza de café en la cocina algo que era extraño porque no gustaba del café y prefería el té.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la imagen de su persona en mi cocina solo con lo que llevaba puesto.

- Has hecho buenas amistades Alexander, me alegra que no hayas estado mal acompañado o... demasiado bien acompañado.

Sonreí mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, sabía que tenía celos y el no era de las personas que se guardara sus comentario por demasiado tiempo. Lo había hecho cuando yo había sido inseguro al inicio de nuestra relación pero le había herido de demasiadas maneras y ambos habíamos sufrido.

- Sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más que tú – susurre bajito, aunque sabía que me había oído por la manera que acariciaba mis brazos.

- Mas te vale Alexander Lightwood, se dónde vives y sabes que no escatimo en medios si quiero colocarle una cola a tu lindo trasero si miras a alguien más, además tu eres igualmente celoso.

- E-espera, no quiero sonar ofensivo o desinteresado e incluso no quiero herirte pero...

- Corta el rollo Alexander, pregúntame lo que tienes en esa pequeña cabecita

- ¿Tenemos una relación?

Vi su sonrisa agrandarse y su ojos verde-amarillos derretirse con dulzura cuando se dio la vuelta en mi abrazo

- Ay mi pequeño nephilim estúpido, como puedes dudarlo cuando sabes que los ojos azules y el cabello negro son mi combinación favorita.

Me derretí internamente cual adolescente que era al escucharle y me acerque a sus labios para besarle.

Sabía a café dulce y miel.

- Vamos a desayunar en la cama y mirar mi capitulo diario de Proyect Runway, luego resolveremos tu día y el que no tenga que freír el culo de tu jodido vecino por acosarte las 8 horas de trabajo que tiene contigo durante un mes.

Reí contento mientras me tironeaba del brazo hacia la habitación.

* * *

- Mama deja a Alec hacer lo que quiera.

- Estoy con Isabelle! – Jace abrazaba sonriente a Clary, ambos en el sofá mientras maryse se paseaba por el cuarto nerviosa.

- Es mi hijo Isabelle, no puedo dejar que se mantenga con el brujo... va a romperle el corazón si no tengo cuidado

- Mama, no puede rompérselo más de lo que tú lo harás cuando se entere de que le escondiste el que magnus haya estado buscándole cuando estuvo deprimido.

Maryse se detuvo para mirar a su hija sorprendida.

- Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo

- Claro que lo sabe mama, igual que yo y Clary y todos los demás. Alec siempre estuvo más feliz con magnus en su mundo. Ni siquiera el que no sea nephilim lo detuvo de pensar en el.

Jace le sostuvo la mirada a la mujer que abría aun más sus ojos.

- ¡Ustedes son mis hijos, debo protegerlos y cuidarlos! ¡Es mi deber como madre! – murmuro acongojada.

- Mama – Isabelle acerco a su madre al sofá a su lado y le insto a sentarse en el – Tu si nos cuidas, desde que despiertas hasta que duermes, pero Alec no es un niño... y está enamorado por más que intentes negarlo. Su vida es magnus y ahora el incluso puede proteger a mi hermano de lo que sea, Alec es como una jodida estrella para magnus. Tú ves como le miraba cuando fue al departamento, como si nadie estuviese en ese lugar.

Maryse asintió cabizbaja pero más relajada, ¿en qué momento sus niñitos habían crecido tanto?

- Debemos apoyarle y ayudarle, y claro, amenazar con destruir sus bolas y el closet de magnus si vuelve a hacerle daño.

Maryse rio por las ocurrencias de sus hijos mientras abrazaba a Isabelle más tranquila. Quizás sus bebes tuvieran razón, era su deber como madre ayudar a su hijo y apoyarle.

Además que todavía tenía todo un cuarto de armas para amenazar al brujo si metía la pata.

* * *

Reeditado: SI! Fanfiction me jodio la actualización pasada pues borro todos los espacios anoche cuando lo sube y hoy en la mañana me avisaron de lo sucedido... aprecio la preocupación de quienes me comentaron de este accidente. Os amo!

Si, capitulo corto. Pero llevo en la U un tiempo nuevamente y se me hizo imposible actualizar antes... Debo admitir que no se me había ocurrido que Janvier estuviese atraído por Stev pero... como quien dice mis OC's tienen sus propias opiniones y me dirigieron en esa dirección, intenten tratar con Stev. Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias a quienes leen y me dejan reviews en cada capítulo, las tengo presente cuando escribo y sé que me asesinan en sus mentes cuando no actualizo. Besos!


End file.
